User talk:Legionwrex
Hello, welcome to my talk page! Please leave me a message and I will do my best to get back to you as soon as possible! Typo Well, it appears that I have some sort of reputation that I need to live down to in your mind. Not sure why, as you still haven't answered my question as to what you are referring to. Still, I thought I should point out (and please note that I'm doing so politely. If I was really a 'hard-ass' or whatever, I could rip on you remorselessly for this) that your user page describes you as a 'cristian' when I think what you meant it to say was 'Christian'. Unless, of course, you belong to a religion devoted to someone named Cris or Crist. SpartHawg948 22:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if im being offensive, am new to this wiki and pretty mutch any other wiki out there. I feel stupid for spelling wrong but I type fast and I dont really care unless its important,but at least I spell better than other poeple on this wiki. Sorry again that I didnt reply sooner. Legionwrex 21:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :One more little comment - it's SpartHawg. Not sparthog. Each part of the name does have significance, and the Hawg actually more so than the Spart. SpartHawg948 21:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok got itLegionwrex 22:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Halo Hey there! Yeah, I'm a Halo/GOW/ME nut too (though the last one is obvious, heh). I had all the books, but moving across the US meant I had to leave them behind. Great writing, though. I go to my nearest bookstore and drool over the Halo Encyclopedia every chance I get. I own all the soundtracks and the game trilogy (I played ODST as a rental and loved it, but couldn't commit to it). I'm excited about Reach as well. I don't play online much, but if you ever see a message from TheRealizedOne, that'll be me. Thanks for sharing! John117XL 04:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Please note the site's policy on spelling. Changing a valid spelling, armour, to armor, isn't allowed as it violates the policy. UK and US spelling are both perfectly acceptable on this site. Lancer1289 05:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it fit the article more do to the fact the stats spell armour armor.--Legionwrex 05:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :However there are other places where things are spelled like that even on other enemy pages. Bottom line is don't change it as all it creates is headaches. Lancer1289 06:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Understood.--Legionwrex 06:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Language Since you posted the blog, you have to be willing to accept any and all comments that are posted there. Please remove the comment from that user's talk page as it was both inappropiate and compleletely uncalled for. Also note that you are walking the line on Language as detalied in the Community Guidelines in the language and banning sections. Again please remove the comment from the user's talk page, uncalled for, inappropiate, and also I can take that as threatening. Lancer1289 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually after doing some research into actions that other admins have taken, I fell justified in saying this, either remove the comment from the user's talk page and remove your comment from your blog, or there will be consequences for your actions, i.e. a ban. The comments are a blatant violation of the sections in the Community Guidelines. You threatened a user, used inappropriate language, left a very inappropriate message on a user's talk page, and also insulted that user. Again I am giving you a warning to either remove the comments or face a ban. Your comments were completely uncalled for and violated the guidelines for behavior around here. Lancer1289 17:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do i do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you are talking about the blog, then I'll delete both comments, but you need to withdraw your comment from the user's talk page yourself. However I still need your permission to do that. We have procedures and I won't break them. Lancer1289 17:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Just did,how ever when you own all halo games, and have been a fan of it scence the very begining, and when some one always spoils it,you would be mad to when a guy feels he needs to go around and spoil the ending just to make himself feel good,I feel like I have been robbed of the ending!--Legionwrex 17:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have been a Halo fan as well, but since I also read The Fall of Reach, I already had a good idea how it ended. However, and this may be me, but your comment on the blog hasn't been removed, the comment on the user's talk page has, but the blog still remains. Maybe its a cache thing, but I can jsut delete the comment altogether. Lancer1289 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I give you permision.--Legionwrex 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did delete, just look.--~~~~ :Well either way it's gone. And again please heed this warning about language. None of the admins like banning people but the law here must be upheld. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was in the heat of the moment,THank you.--Legionwrex 17:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just do watch your language in the future. I don't know what Spart, DRY, or Tullis would have done, but I tend give people the benefit of the doubt, and this seemed to be the case here. Well to me anyway. Again just be careful of your language in the future. Lancer1289 17:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) And by the way,just because reach was glassed does not mean noble team died, spartans never die.--Legionwrex 18:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope I take that back, noble team died......except for Jun:p--Legionwrex 06:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) A few things We all want to stop him, but baiting him to "get some respect" is not the way to do it. We are dealing with the problem as best we can, but we can't do much more right now then stop him as they come. Don't bait him, ignore him, undo the vandalism, and hopefully one of the admins, a member of the VSTF, or a staff member will come around to stop him before it gets worse. Both the staff and the VSTF are aware of the problem. Also the comment on your user page has me concerned. "Ok really know one do anything about the next vandals spree and let me handle it so I can get some respect". People will not leave vandalism just so you can get some respect, and frankly they would get a talking to if they did. Just undo it as it comes and don't ask others to leave it for you because I can guarantee that no one will. If you are the only person undoing vandalism, and you aren't on when he vandalizes and others are, do you really want them to leave it for you? And people respect you, but some of your actions in the past have been cause for some concern, especially with some of your behavior on blogs. But don't ask people so leave things that you can "get some respect". That doesn't help with that as you are asking people to not do something they should do anyway. And something else, please make sure you are logged in when you edit as you have had problems with this in the past. With all the sock puppetry going on, and ShadowHawk getting banned for doing it, it can just cause problems down the line. Just make sure you are logged in, nothing more or less. Lancer1289 17:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I have been acting like a fool, thank you Lancer, I have to go and delete some stuff from my page now.--Legionwrex 17:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments on Talk Pages In the future, please take a moment to make sure your comments on talk pages are formatted correctly. This is what the "Preview" button is for. Putting comments like some of your more recent ones, e.g. the section right above this one, and on the Talk:Rachni Queen page, right on the tail end of another person's is rude and then we can't tell where one comment ends and another begins. As such please do fix your comment on the aforementioned talk page for the above reasons. Lancer1289 21:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry, just figured out how to do that today.--Legionwrex 01:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Messages Please, if you are going to leave messages for users, then please do so in a non-confrontational and polite way. Also you need to assume good faith when it comes to edits. Especially ones that were discussed and merely couldn't be implemented due to unforeseen work loads. The user you just left a message with did absolutely nothing wrong, so there was absolutely no need to threaten him with a ban, and frankly it was rude to do so. Admins are the ones usually leaving those messages for more than a few good reasons. The user in question was trying to set up an article, which was discussed, just not implemented, and you assumed that he was doing something bad. You do need to assume good faith when it comes to such things as you may not know the whole story. Before leaving your next message, if you choose to do so, then make sure you have the whole story before threatening someone with something that you can't do. Lancer1289 23:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry I paniced and had a major personal issue I had to deal with and I was in a hurry however I never threatened him with a ban.--Legionwrex 04:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Actually you did. " all you acompalish are two thing which are nothing and getting yourself banned". That statement, whether you knew it or not, impaled that you would report his "unproductive edits" and then he would be banned for doing something that you deemed unproductive, when he probably was trying to figure out what to do. If you do leave messages in the future, then you can't let outside factors get into your message, like emotions, use proper spelling and grammar, and most importantly, be professional. Lancer1289 04:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Tags You know I was only kidding on the Atlas Mech talk page, right? LordDeathRay 21:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but it was a good idea, so i'm going do it--Legionwrex 21:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: *facepalm* This is what I get when people ACTUALLY listen to me... LordDeathRay 21:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ????????? *facepalm* what was wrong with my edit? Lachlanhall16 04:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, you provided a link to a page that doesn't exist.--Legionwrex 04:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also not to mention you added a category that didn't exist, and a long one at that. Lancer1289 04:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Recent Undos Since you didn't leave an edit summary, what was your reasoning behind the undo to the ME3 page? The previous edit discovered a "to to" in the article, which was removed, and then readded back in with your undo. I have since removed it again. As to the edit to the Infiltrator Guide, the spelling in the version is now correct as even several reputable sites didn't recognize it, and even Google didn't either. "Weaponary" is actually not the correct spelling, and I did take the time to look it up, so what was your reasoning for this undo? Weaponary might have been an acceptable spelling ages ago, but even Google recognized UK spellings of common words. So again, what was your reasoning behind either one as you failed to leave edit summaries that fixed errors in the articles? Lancer1289 23:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok well when I undid the ME3 edit, from my laptop it didn't look like the guy even changed anything, the word it showed he changed, which was to, was still there even after he changed it, so I figured a difference that makes no difference at all is no difference, I also figured the same with the infiltrator guide edit however that time I didn't notice the "ary" part of it, and I know thats really not an excuse because I should have looked it over really well before I undid it, so sorry for causing a problem.--Legionwrex 00:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Patching ME2 I've read about resetting the game periodically, but that doesn't permanently fix the issue... Could you elaborate more in the forums about actually patching the game?... I also kinda don't want Kaidans's picture on my desk... 0-0 I would choose Ashley. ONI Spook 21:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Please respond to me in the forum and not on my talk page, but I don't have any idea how to download a patch, you could try looking it up on google.--Legionwrex 21:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live Hey, I'm just wonderin' when you're going to jump back onto your Xbox. xD LordDeathRay 20:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about not being on, I used to be on 24/7 but I lost my internet connection, so once I buy I wi-fi adapter I will contact you either by X-box live or here, for now however you may just want to delete me.--Legionwrex 01:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah. That'd be a bit rude, I don't mind waiting. Also, I never knew you had the mind of a madman. xP LordDeathRay 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I got the idea of doing the mad man daily news from you, but yours is better.--Legionwrex 16:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't be so hard on yourself. And good luck on becoming a Senior Editor! LordDeathRay Yay! You got your Xbox working! *high five* LordDeathRay 01:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well I thought you got both the Xbox and Xbox LIVE working. xD -LordDeathRay ::Thats...wierd. I have been doing a playthrough of ME2 as a renagade, can people on your friendslist tell that your playing even if your ofline? Anyway, I have a guy thats supposed to call me tomorrow, with any luck I should have Xbox live again in a couple of weeks.--Legionwrex 17:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::They cannot. If you are in an Xbox Live party, but aren't appearing online, Major Nelson explains how to do that, they also cannot see what you are playing. Only if you are online, can your friends see what you are playing. This is true for both Xbox Live Gold, and Xbox Live Silver. Lancer1289 17:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well than this is crazy. Is there some guy just running around mimicking me?--Legionwrex 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't believe that is the case, and speaking from an outside perspective, I'll relay what I'm seeing here as the point of confusion. On your blog User blog:Legionwrex/Something that sucks., you stated that your Xbox failed, hardware fail, and is now working. LRD took that as you now have your Xbox working again, and you have Xbox Live again. Since that isn't the case, I can see where the confusion is coming from. :::::Since you haven't signed into Live, my Friend list says your online status is unavailable, since you haven't logged into Live for a long time. And since Xbox Live doesn't permit duplicate gamer tags, the possibility of someone impersonating you is remote at best. Again I think it's just a simple misunderstanding here, or at least from my perspective. Lancer1289 17:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers I don't know if you've actually seen the leaked information. Your user page and comments on the GameInformer blog suggest otherwise, but in the Matriarch Blog you're straight up claiming facts from it. Either way, I'm requesting you stop. Even if it's not true you're freaking people out, and I've had one user already request that I delete your comments. Even if you haven't seen it, the other side effect seems to be that you're drawing out people who have seen it, and if they're correcting you, or disputing you, they're indirectly spoiling. Honestly, I don't even know if I have the authority to stop you, but regardless, this is a personal request to keep spoilers to yourself, or if you are, to refrain from tricking other users into thinking that you aren't. Thank you. JakePT 09:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :First I just want to point out that if the author of a blog requests that it be spoiler free, real or not, then it is common courtesy that everyone commenting on the blog respect that. The way it has worked in the past is the author of the blog, if they are not an admin to request comments be deleted, and after looking around, I can see that a request has already been made, and comments already have been deleted. :Jake makes several good points, and one that happens quite often here. Conversations here, especially on blogs, have a way of going their own way, and more often than not, a subject comes up that the author of the blog does not want. Jake covered this I his second paragraph, and made an excellent point. Many people have the urge to correct someone if they are wrong, and therefore if you give details which you have no idea if they are right or wrong, then if you are wrong, changes are very likely that someone will point that out. Do deal with that, if they are an admin, then they can just delete comment(s), as Commdor has done in the past. The way it has worked in the past if they are not, then they can request deletion of the comments, or the blog, and the person who left the comment(s) has no say in the matter. :That said, the author of the blog has requested that no one leave comments containing spoilers there, real or not, and that seems to have become a request anywhere on the wiki. So, please do what Jake, and now myself, are asking, and stop doing it. Things like that are not a joke and if it comes out that you are just pulling people's legs, then you will never hear the end of it. If they are real, then some of us would rather wait until the game comes out so we can learn them for ourselves. I will be leaving a message with the user in question about deleting blog comments as well. Lancer1289 14:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well I hope I do see the end of it, I honestly made the whole Observer thing up. I will stop.--Legionwrex 18:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::And I can guarantee you that you will never hear the end of it because of that. The fact you made it up, for whatever reason, will affect who people perceive you in the future and whether or not to take your word seriously. Lancer1289 19:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well then I will just have to learn from my mistakes and do better in the future.--Legionwrex 20:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll give you credit mate, you really stick to an elborate lie dont you? almost had me convinced i missed something. Bet your good at poker.--Ironreaper 03:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Your user blog To try and limit the exposure of that chain of comments on your blog, I'll respond here: yes, the contributor's comments did contain spoilers from the leaked file. I apologize if my actions resulted in you being spoiled, but I couldn't just leave the comments up because other users might also have been spoiled. And so you're aware, since this is all on your user blog, if you wish I can delete that chain of comments for you. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well thank you for being honest. I assume that is the Renegade path, and i'm paragon, so it did not ruin( atleast not to the piont of I don't want to play) the game.--Legionwrex 02:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) But... I thought Master Cheif IS Chuck Norris... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! :I'm curious why I was not alerted that I had a new message, anyways what, may I ask, is this a response too, is it my Blasto vs Chuck Norris blog, becuase that was done a LONG time ago, like around when I first joined the wiki.--Legionwrex 02:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Secret Ending According to your blog, it's the paragon ending with Shepard living. Can you go into a little more detail? Is it just that "gasp of life" after taking the control the reapers ending or is there more to it? I'm asking because it has intrigued me, but I don't want to go through 30 hours of awesome to still have a depressing and meaningless ending (which I just did, and I'm still feeling down after it...) Thanks, Tanooki1432 16:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Its not just the paragon, you can do the synthesis ending to and have Shepard live. You need to have over 5000 readiness though, and the scene is just the one with Shepard taking a breath.--Legionwrex 18:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Which is weird since both the synthesis and the control ending show him/her getting vaporized.... -- MisterRandom2 19:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies I, um....apologize for my rude remark earlier. It was uncalled for and I should've realized that before saying it. We each have our own opinions and I had no right to have criticized you for it; just hope that we can put this behind us so we can forget it. --GodzillaMaster 00:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Apology accepted. I agree we should put it behind us and move on.--Legionwrex 01:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, I'm sorry. I've had a couple scraps with you in the past over stuff related to the ending. I didn't want to lose hope in something good, so I clinged firmly to the indoctrination theory out of desperation. It was the only thing that gave me the belief that that crappy ending wasn't the end...Now, after seeing all this stuff this evening, I'm not so sure. I can't trust Bioware for anything anymore, but more importantly, whichever way things go from here, you didn't deserve me antagonizing you. So...I'm sorry. Lockexceles34 05:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, when we first debated, you where right to say I was being rude, I was just so sick of this because I knew it would give people false hope, only to be more upset when it turns out to be false, but I can't blame people for believing it, even I wanted to. Still no apology is do, I think their was just enough evidence that I can't blame you for believing this.--Legionwrex 05:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Oldies! Agreed (Hydra talk). So, how are things? Any of your blogs with whose discussions you're especially pleased? Still playing Mass Effect? Blimey, I am right now... (the 3rd). (edit)P.S. like how you're keeping a tally of arguments lost with Spart. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 07:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Things are good, I'm at my brothers house right now so I'll respond with more info later.--Legionwrex 22:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey man. I wanted to say that I appreciate you looking into the Thane memorial wall subject. I looked into it myself, and couldn't find anything that directly proved that he could be kept alive. I kinda have a disorder where I get into arugments and make mistakes like these sometimes. 05:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lash If lash being identical in appearance to leash is not trivia, then the carnifex being identical to the alt appearance of the me1 pistol is not trivia and the viper is identical to the alt appearance of the sniper rifle in me1 is not trivia and so on and so forth.-- 20:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you can word it better than I can, but yea. Consistency-- 20:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why wasn't I notified that I have a new message, anyways, you do not compare other article's trivia as a reason that new trivia should be added, each article must be able to stand on its own, an in this case it wasn't.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Iera Hey, Legion, I know you edited my section saying that the Trivia for Iera was unneeded, but how is saying what the word "Iera" means is unneeded and not trivia? I'm simply stating what the word "Iera" means and this is not different from a lot of other Trivia snippets in other system articles and planets on this wiki. I already had a lengthy conversation on my user talk page http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PARAGADE74 between GodzillaMaster and Lancer saying that the first removal didn't need to happen, so I implemented it. I really don't understand the problem as Trivia like this is commonplace. PARAGADE74 (talk) 01:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :You edit conflicted me and caused a whole paragraph I typed to be lost, anyways, the problem wasn't the trivia it was that you added the trivia in a different piece of trivia, you need to create a new piece of trivia to put that information in, and you do so with bullet points, *Like this. I hope I helped.--Legionwrex (talk) 01:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Paragade74 put it into the correct place. As is noted on his talk page, the MoS says that name trivia relating to Systems should be incorporated into the header. See here: Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Systems. I'll be restoring it as it was, if it hasn't been done already. Trandra (talk) 01:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry for the confusion, I know what he did was right now that I look back at it but at the time that I undid it appeared wrong to me (probably because I was playing ME3 at the same time I looked at it), sorry for the confusion.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see what the problem was, for whatever reason I thought he created a trivia section and put it in there.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::No worries, I'm just glad we got it all cleared up. PARAGADE74 (talk) 02:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Removing Comments Left By Other Users Do you remember that removing comments left by other users frmo a talk page is a bannable offense right? You removed Awayorafk's comment from Talk:Priority: Rannoch. I'm assuming you thought it was the article rather than the talk page in which case, watch which page you are editing. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Dang it, I screwed up againn, sorry for the confusion I thought it was the actual page, thank you for not banning me, I will be more careful in the future.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Irony Couldn't help but notice the irony in your sandbox testing area. Not trying to start an argument, just couldn't help but point out that I found it funny. "-The party(ies) is refusing to drop the debate even after the other party or parties involved have expressed the desire to." Pretty sure by your own rule you and that other guy would breaking it after you continued speaking about something when I said I was done with it. Might need to rethink that rule for yourself. And that's all I had to say. Xelestial (talk) :Well, the policy hasn't passed yet, so I can do what I please. Saying another user is racist (which you basically did, don't deny it) is a serious offense, one that has gotten user Ralok banned for just joking about it, let alone you full on believing it. None the less, my rule is fine and will stay the same, thank you for your concern.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not say he was racist. You take from it what you want. I said based on that I would have to assume he would also hate people based on other merits they cannot change, such as race, hair color, etc. I was hoping to clear up what I hoped was a misunderstanding, but it seems I did not misunderstand as he didn't deny it. I am also not concerned about whether I get banned here or not, but thanks for the tip. Xelestial (talk) :::"That's all I have to say" Apparently not because you responded to me. You are the one who is not wanting to drop it, the very fact you left me a message after it was long gone and dealt with shows you have a need to continue this argument, as does the fact you left another message on my talk page, right after you said you wouldn't.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::At the time that was all I had to say. I'm just killing time now. If you want to argue with me anytime, just let me know. I find it good to sharpen my skills. But this isn't a good medium if you're concerned about getting banned. Xelestial (talk) 22:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what your problem is with me, but I'm getting sick of this. I'm not worried about being banned, I have been here for two years, I know how things work, I have done nothing wrong. The fact of the matter is you insinuated another user was racist, and then when your where called on it, you went into defensive mode, said "I'm done" and left, making me believe the argument was over, but hen, something forced you to come here and harass me, making hypocritical statements such as saying I'm the one not wanting to drop it when YOU CAME HERE AND STARTED IT AGAIN!--Legionwrex (talk) 22:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Removing Comments Don't forget that users are perfectly entitled to remove comments from their own talk pages for any reason. We just can't modify them. I don't want that language on my talk page, even if it is a quote. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I instantly undid it, I know the policy, but for whatever reason I didn't know it was you that edited it and so I thought it was some random guy removing stuff from your talk page.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Your Proposed Flamewar Policies I noticed that your proposed Flamewar Policy has been rejected. I would like to recommend that, if you choose to make yet another proposition, you should hold the voting until you receive feedback. This allows you to make revisions to the policy and address people's concerns without having to completely redo it every week. Arbington (talk) 02:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Did you know about the policy? I didn't see you vote, anyways, I already revised the policy once and made it much more fare and reasonable, and it was still rejected, it's clear I'm in the minority, and honestly I don't know what to change about the policy. If you supported the policy and wish to try and implement it, feel free to use my work as a foundation, otherwise, I'm pretty much done with the policy (for now).--Legionwrex (talk) 02:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't vote the second time around, because I've been terribly busy of late. School starts tomorrow for me. I am in favor of the concept of your policy, but the first time I thought it too vague. I feel the same, really, about the second proposal, but you were getting closer with that one. I'm not really sure how I would change it, as this is a bit of a tricky matter, complicated by varying ideas of what really constitutes a flamewar. I just wanted to recommend that you start discussion at least a week before starting the vote, if you decide to try again. It makes revision easier, and can net you more votes. Arbington (talk) 02:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::School starts in ten days for myself, man summer went by fast, didn't it. :::If I do try again, I'll take your advice with creating a blog first, do you yourself have any suggestions?--Legionwrex (talk) 02:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean to create a blog first, just set up the proposal page without the Voting subsection. As for my suggestions, like I said my objections are too vague for me to define adequately, but are largely centered on the similar vagueness of the terms used to define a flamewar. Without a definitive definition of "flamewar" I feel that the policy is too easy to squirm out of. Just setting some parameters for a number of comments and a few cries of vague abuse will not, I think, work. As for the summer, it certainly did go by fast. I'm not too bummed though, as this will be my Senior year in High School, and I've finally got some classes that interest me. Arbington (talk) 02:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the suggestion, I'll do just that, however a problem I'm facing is that I feel like trying to implement this policy ruins my reputation, one user has already flat out said that he thinks I'm using this policy as a way to get my enemies banned, none the less, I will probably try again in a week or two (due to the waiting period).--Legionwrex (talk) 02:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Word of advice on this: Compile instances of flame wars as evidence of a problem when you put this proposal forward again. Show them that we need this. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 02:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, although it will take me a while to create the policy forum.--Legionwrex (talk) 03:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Howdy! Just figured I'd pop in and say - right there with you on the politics thing. Reagan was a phenomenal president, and George W. Bush is vastly underrated by way too many people. (Oh, and if you don't want ANY political stuff here, feel free to delete this.) As for Clinton, he's not my favorite, but I will admit that lately I've found myself wishing he was president now. As for the worst, and I think I can say this without generating any controversy, IMO the worst president we've had was James Buchanan, for his Americanized version of fiddling while Rome burned, i.e. doing absolutely nothing to try and prevent the Civil War. And if that Ardent Bosker whatever his name is wants to argue any of those points on my talk page, he's more than welcome to... after his ban expires. Also, I think I have to hit up Red Lobster now. I love shrimp, and you've got me thinking about it now! :P SpartHawg948 (talk) 06:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ronnie was awful, not the worst, but pretty bad, Buchanan was bad too, but Nixon and Johnson were far worse --Gavin Hossel (talk) 15:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you Sparthawg, indeed Clinton may not be the worst, he was just the worst one I could think of at the time, as for Red Lobster, it was really good, but they just kept bringing us shrimp we didn't order. I thought I was going to explode when that night was over.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Meh..... Politics are stupid. TW6464 (talk) 15:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I love politics, I love to debate politics, but not when I'm not feeling well and not with people who are being needlessly rude.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, it's just in my opinion, politics are dumb...... Then again, I'm 16 and no nothing of politics..... So yeah TW6464 (talk) 15:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Dude You got a buddy of mine 'Ardent Clerk Bosker' banned for 'harrasing you? You are a real jerk you know that, then to taunt him with another politicaly charged post, what's your deal man, and he hardly insulted you, I formally request that you ask an admin to rescind his ban. Just because someone disagrees with you doesn't mean you can go crying, if you do Not want to discuss politics don't have it in your info, --Gavin Hossel (talk) 12:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Before you go around throwing baseless accusations, there are things you need to know. ::First of all, I didn't ban him for harassing me, Commdor did, I never even mentioned harassment, heck, I never even mentioned a ban. ::How did I taunt him, please inform me what my other "politically charged" post was, as I was being quite civil and not charged in the least. ::He called me Ignorant, and he also called me a GOP mindslave (note that I didn't insult him once), thats pretty insulting to me. ::I will not request his ban be lifted, he started an argument and acted like a jerk even after I remained civil and asked him to stop. He brought this on himself. ::You clearly didn't see the discussion, it wasn't that he disagreed with me (I even told him I would be more than happy to debate in the morning), it was that he was insulting and rude, even after I asked him to stop. ::Also Gavin, you yourself have now broken the same policy your friend did.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::This is why I don't discuss politics, too much drama. Bluegear93 (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::This isn't even about politics anymore, it's about a guy who acted rude, hypocritical, and all around uncivilized, who then was justly banned and had his friend come over here with faulty information to call me a jerk.--Legionwrex (talk) 15:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see, I got half the conversation didn't I? Surprising what people will get really passionate about. Bluegear93 (talk) 16:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I tend to half-read things too Bluegear TW6464 (talk) 16:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I did what now? I broke policy by doing what exactly, I admit I was only reacting to what I was told, --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::By calling me a jerk, that broke the "insulting other users policy", don't worry nothing will happen though, unless you where to keep it up.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/GEnpq.gif , wow dude, just wow, OK then, I did think sparingrollio was funny, its not insulting so I'm going to keep using it, you're being a real Springrollio, --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :You say wow as if you are shocked to find out you've broken the policy, even though you knew the policy existed.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC Im embarrassest to admit I can't read, I blame our schools. --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:15, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :B.S. You can type long sentences but you can't read, really?--Legionwrex (talk) 16:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/9jIpx.gif , deal with it --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever, this exchange is over, I'm done replying.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah you're no fun, http://i.imgur.com/Dd3lg.gif bye bye --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Gavin like his pictures dosen't he? Well he's banned, for a month! Wonder if he will come back. I got those codes he wanted ;)--Hello (talk) 19:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::He sure does, anyways, Gavin sealed his own fate by taking his friends nonsense at face value.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Return of the Milk I'm actaully in the middle of writing a blog right now for Elder Scrolls Wiki, it's nearly done in fact. I've been meaning to get back into some Fallout games, but the Ratchet and Clank Collection, Skyrim, Oblivion, Dragon Age: Origins, RAGE, Uncharted 3's multiplayer, Resident Evil 4, Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, and now Mass Effect 3 have all distracted me. If you've ever played any of the Elder Scrolls game, I'd suggest you check out some of my blogs. Some of them were even half decent. ;) Also, I just installed it today. At the time of writing this, I just left Dr. Bryson's lab after netting a trophy for being paranoid. tried to avoid buying it, but I can't resist seeing Spartacus Shepard back in action! --The Milkman | I always . 02:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I've played Skyrim, and I thought your blog about how no one really cares about all you have don is great. I'm currently in the middle of playing Fallout 3, Broken Steel. I'm in the Mission right after Liberty Prime dies. Fawkes is the most overpowered S.O.B to ever appear in a game, that's thing I learned from Fallout 3.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! You mean the "Smorgasbord" one right? I've written a lot since then, since a lot of people there seem to enjoy the mindless dribble I spew on Wikia. ;) ::Also, that was the saddest moment, sadder than every time Optimus Prime died. Mostly because he isn't resurrected by a magical MacGuffin right after. Oh, and yes, Fawkes is invincible. He eats missiles for breakfast. He has tactical nukes for brunch. --The Milkman | I always . 02:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) PMs Hello. I believe you have a couple of private messages on the DA chat which you might want to read. Have a nice day, or whatever time it is with you :-) --Ygrain (talk) 15:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::How do I access them? I have never used chat before.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Scratch that, I have it figured out. However I still think it would be easier if you just left me the message here, unless of course it is super private.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Notable Military units Grammar? Well, I was doing exactly the format that was on the asari page. Otherwise, I would have made it into a sentence. You guys need to pay attention to that kind of thing and considering the asari war assets was on there since March. But I didn't want to cause you trouble or anything, but either both go or both stay because it just doesn't make sense to have a special privilege for one and not for the other. 21:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the asari grammar was wrong, it's as simple as that, and I have fixed the grammar on both pages. ::As to the matter of both go or both stay, you do realize we solved this about fifteen minutes ago when I aloud it to stay, so why are you messaging me fifteen minutes after the problem has been solved?--Legionwrex (talk) 21:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I felt like I needed to explain my actions to you. 21:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why, I understood your actions as soon as I saw the asari page, it's all good.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) FYI The place to question me about a block is not on the user's talk page. That is one thing I cannot stand and I find it annoying to say the least. A quick examination of the history of the article and his talk page show that I left the edit warring message at 20:52 CST, he then edited my talk page, Mittens' talk page, and the article at 21:13, 21:17, and 21:23 respectively. Therefore he was warned before he was banned. No site policy has been broken, and if you want to question a block in the future, do it in the proper place. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) And even further examination shows that he changed nothing from his first edit to the last one. The ban was fair and justified. All of his edits were the exact same text. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC)